Nada de mi
by Karlinha
Summary: El juego que tenias planeado se te escapa de las manos .Tu mejor enemigo te ha defraudado.El amor no es como imaginaste. [Draco]x[Hermione]x[Harry]
1. Chap1

_**Hola : Estoy aquí con un Dramione ,justo como lo prometí , es una historia un tanto corta, espero que les guste , se que el tema es un poco manido , pero me gusta y siempre que pienso en eso se me hace un hoyo en la panza , bueno sin mas preámbulos les presento a :Nada de mi**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling y sus amanecidas.**_

**Nada de mí**

_Introducción: preludio al Drama._

La amistad es la expresión de amor menos desinteresa, la relación de la empatía, sentimientos compartidos, amor puro en su estado mas sublime. Claro ella sentía todo eso, sentía que había una conexión entre ellos, que se podían comunicar sin decir palabras, sentía una compatibilidad increíble. Pero además de eso era la temperatura lo que le cambiaba, era la presión de la sangre que se le subía, eran los latidos de su corazón, ese corazón que cuando lo tenía en frente se quedaba en diástole. Era diferente, era más que amistad.

Hermione Granger, estaba enamora de Harry Potter, eso mas que evidente. Si alguien conocía a Hermione Granger sabia perfectamente que ella estaba reservada para el elegido. Lastima que nadie hablaba de lo implícito, lastima que lo implícito no siempre es aceptado.

Sábado de tarde sobre el verde césped del jardín más grande de Hogwarts.

-No comprendo por que no le hiciste caso a Ron, estoy segura que hacían cuarenta puntos mas con la estrategia de el – dijo una castaña acompañando al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo

-de todos modos ganamos, estoy seguro que la copa será nuestra eso es definitivo – dijo un muchacho alto de cabello negro y de mirada verde penetrante, alzo la vista como queriendo divisar algo-¿Dónde se ha metido Ron?-pregunto con interés

-ya sabes... Lavander , lo amenazo con dejarlo si es que no la acompañaba a una salido por los pasillos-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-ella si sabe como dominarlo, no me gusta cuando se aprovecha de el –confeso Harry

-quizás no se de cuenta que es un poco abusiva, pero bueno Ron la quiere- contesto Hermione., no podía dejar de sonreír cuando estaba con el, ya se había acostumbrado a sentir _"mariposas en el estomago",_ Harry le inspiraba una seguridad increíble.

-¿y tu que tienes?-pregunto el morocho

-¿yo?-pregunto Hermione tratando de no sonar nerviosa ni mucho menos apenada.

-Hermione, tu eres mas transparente que un vidrio, creo que ni vale la comparación. Por que tu no empañas ni te ensucias – dijo el mirándole de aquella forma, aquella forma que la convertía en queso derretido.

-¿eso es bueno?-pregunto ella, pudiera que esa fuera su ocasión de liberarse de toda aquella opresión en su pecho

-si, no…, bueno a decir verdad es normal...- dijo no muy convencido

-bueno, parece que no soy buena guardándome cosas...-susurro caminado ya mas lento

-eres tan buena ocultando lo que sientes como Ron en Aritmancia –análogo el morocho

-vale que me ha quedado clara la figura- volvió a sonreír

-lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada, mañana Remus te traerá el pensadero de Sirius, veras a tus padres de nuevo, y no si te afecte como la otra vez-dijo con sinceridad. Era evidente su preocupación, el tono de su voz anunciaba desazón.

-ya... yo estoy nervioso, no creo que me pase nada, la primera vez solo estaba algo mal- Era algo incomodo para el, que ella lo conociera tan bien.- ¿no entiendo como me conoces tan bien?-suspiro con algo resignación

-bueno supongo que son los años- continuo en su tono miel, con las palabras sueltas despacio, con el aliento suave para ser escucha. Pueden llamarlo cursi e inútil, pero las cosas cambian cuando tu corazón tiene eso que le llama amor.

-¿años, Ron es mi mejor amigo y no me conoce como tu – inquirió Harry

- Ron tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharita de te – soltó Hermione haciendo reír a Harry, quien había adoptado el tiempo de caminata de Hermione, por mas que la conocía bien , y pudiera parecer transparente había solo una cosa que Harry daría todo por conocer "_curiosidad , curiosidad" "¿Quién es el?"_

-es serio Hermione a veces me siento en desventaja, tu lo sabes todo de mi, se que no eres una de mis fans acérrimas_-"equivocado"-_ pero aun así sabes todo de mi, aun para ser mi mejor amiga, me gustaría conocer algo de ti que hasta ahora no te he preguntado.

-¿no que era mas transparente que un vidrio?" –dijo ella con algo de sarcasmo.

-es que, el lo único que no logro descifrar –"por que no quieres" – de verdad... ¿quien es el?

-¿el?-pregunto ella ya notándose el visible vibrar de sus ojos, el leve rubor carmesí de sus mejillas.

- claro, tiene que se un chico, para que Hermione Granger haya olvidado una tarea de transformaciones, ¿es Ron?-pregunto Harry con curiosidad

-¿Ron? El hecho que me haya olvidado de un trabajo no quiere decir que este enamorada, ese silogismo es incorrecto-su dejo de nerviosismo era evidente.

-va Hermione, que no me la trago, ¡quien es!- le mando

-si soy tan transparente debes de haberlo descubierto –dijo Hermione escuetamente, si no lo decía ya seria mandada a Slytherin, por cobarde.

-¿Cómo así?-pregunto él

-eres tu-dijo ella en voz perfectamente audible, había dejado de caminar y su mirada estaba apuesta en el, con su suave rubor, con la mirada brillante y con los nervios sobre sus labios. Harry pensó que era una broma, pero no entendió que era verdad, en su rostro no cabía mentiras.

-se que es extraño, pero…-ella se le acercaba con pasos menudos, tomo una mano en su rostro y lo beso con delicadeza sobre los labios, no era posesivo ni apasionado, sino suave, ligero, dulcemente meloso. Harry parecía estar petrificado por un hechizo, sus neuronas no hacían sinapsis. Ella no estaba besando.

-no…-musito el, no Quero lastimarla, no, ella había sido una parte irrefutable en su vida, un apoyo pero no, no era su todo, no significaba lo mismo que significaba Ginny. Ella ya estaba comenzando a sentir caliente su garganta y sobre la misma sentía una pulsación espantosa.- lo siento… tu eres mi amiga.- no sabia que decir, quizás si se callaba podía decir mas de lo que podía manifestar con palabras

-sabia que posiblemente esto pasaría...-dijo ella después de un rato sin intención de secar las lagrimas silenciosas que corrían en sus mejillas, ya rojas de vergüenza y decepción.-…pero dicen que los humanos solemos soñar en mas ocasiones que en las que estamos en la realidad.

-tu eres mi amiga…yo no, no Ginny...ella yo...-tartamudeaba, tenia una piedra en la garganta.

-ya se que me quieres como una amiga...-dijo ella volteándose, dándole la espalda -pero no es reciproco, o bueno en parte, con el tiempo he desarrollado una forma especial de quererte-confeso ella, Harry no se atrevía a decir nada, solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta chocar con el árbol mas cercano.

-se también que sigues sintiendo algo por Ginny, solo trataba de ser valiente- musito ella con pensar en su voz.

"_No, no… ella lo va a decir"_

-te quiero Harry , te amo y yo quiero que te sientas bien , no quiero hacerme la victima , yo solo quiero verte sonreír, pensé que podía hacerlo yo , pero que tengo que confiar en ella- dijo volteando solo el rostro para verlo de perfil.

-Hermione, yo_…-"palabras…salgan"_Estaba nervioso. Pero solo hubo silencio, Ella no Quero seguir hablando y el no podía hacer una oración coherente, sabia que si hablaba mas de la cuenta le haría mas daño.

Hermione despacio, caminaba al castillo, dejando que el viento se llevara algunos de sus rizos y algunas de sus lágrimas.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el mirándola

-solo vete Harry…. Que no quiero perder el control, ya no mas.

_**-------------ooo000ooo-----------**_

Sábado, seria muy difícil de separarse de sus gorilas y de la maniática de Parkinson, corrió hacia el jardín, no quería ser encontrado por nadie, estaba cansado de todo, de la escuela, de su familia, de su nombre…estaba harto de todo. Vio un árbol, cuando escucho un fuerte y sonoro -¡¡DRAQUITO DONDE ESTAS!!!!- era la voz tempestuosa de Parkinson, esta vez ni siquiera quería hablarle, así que con habilidad se trepo al árbol. Pansy cruzo justo debajo del árbol, buscando al blondo…, La muchacha, busco con la mirada por los alrededores, al parecer no estaba, así que se fue con rumbo desconocido.

"_no es mas estúpida, por que ya no puede"…_

Dejo pasar unos minutos, a decir verdad varios minutos, le gustaba estar en el árbol, sentado sobre sus ramas .estaba dispuesto a bajar, cuando escucho voces… que se acercaban "_Potty… y ella"_ su piel se erizo, claro que era su voz.

Trato de agudizar su oído, pero no pudo sacar mucha información, tan solo fue cuando Potty se acerco al árbol donde estaba.

"_**te quiero Harry , te amo y yo quiero que te sientas bien , no quiero hacerme la victima , yo solo quiero verte sonreír, pensé que podía hacerlo yo , pero que tengo que confiar en ella"**__- _era ella , Hermione , estaba diciéndole , lo que el ya sabia desde hacia tiempo , estaba enamorada del cara raja, del niño-que-se-meo .

Así que la sangre sucia confeso sus sentimientos, _"que debilidad solo te expones a ser humillado"_ Granger había cometido un grave error, esas cosas no se dicen, especialmente a Potter. _"parece que la rechazo"_-pensó casi con una pizca (muy pequeña) de tristeza, pero bueno _"es una sangre sucia y es lo menos que se merece", "Un momento, estoy seguro que a Potter le gustaba…, vaya idota…"_-sonrió al darse cuenta que Potter no sabia ni lo que sentía.

Habían dejado de hablar, y ella ya no estaba con el, Potter se había marchado y ella se había quedado frente al lago llorando en silencio… Draco se bajo con cuidado del árbol. Justo para no ser escuchando por la castaña. La miro un momento, y sintió una especia de electricidad sobre su nuca. "no se lo que se siente y no lo quiero sentir".Se acerco unos cuantos pasos mas y fue entonces cuando ella volteo a mirarle.

"no es nada de mi"-se dijo a si mismo cuando vio que ella posaba sus ojos algo rojos hacia el, mas por un breve segundo quería que lo fuera.

Si es un Dramione , pero con interrupciones de Potter . Es un fic algo corto a lo sumo cinco capítulos ,espero que le haya gustado. Draco entra de lleno en el primer capitulo , por el no se preocupen . bueno me voy , cuídense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nada de mí**

**Cáp.2: Distancia entre dos cuerpos**

Ahí estaba él metiéndose en donde no lo habían llamado – eso fue lo mas estúpido que he visto en mi vida- musito era sincero, se podría catalogar como lo mejor que pudo decir. Tomando en cuenta que el es un Malfoy.

-nunca vuelvas a decirle algo así a alguien – volvió a decir Malfoy, ya adquiriendo mas seriedad, ella simplemente se quedo en silencio, La Hermione de hace unos años le hubiera dado un buen derechazo pero ahora era distinto, ella ya había dejado de ser ella.

- cara rajada ya no te hablara, y solo por que metiste la pata, todo el mundo sabia lo que se veía, es mas muchos apostaban por que era reciproco, pero nunca pensé que fueras a decírselo¿acaso el cerebro no te da para mas?-Decía el fríamente – si una chica me dijera lo que le dijiste a Potter . Solo pensaría en una cosa: aprovecharme. Gracias a Merlín cara rajada es medio tonto y no lo hará.

Era impotencia y rabia mezclada , no sabia lo que se sentía , no sabia ni un poco como ella respiraba en ese momento , que clase de ser tan desalmando era Draco Malfoy. Lo miro brevemente como restándole importancia y volvió su vista al lago. Seguía llorando y esta vez en un silencio sepulcral.

-Acaso no me escuchas – se sentó al lado de ella – tu sabias que Potter se muere por la comadreja y de todos modos lo dijiste , es que acaso el amor ciega de esa manera .

Quizás estaría metiéndose en asuntos ajenos a su interés , pero es que no podía controlar lo que decía.

-si tu propósito es hacerme daño- dijo ella con voz quebrada y frágil – no estas muy lejos de conseguirlo- rompió en llanto , nunca en toda su vida de conocer a Granger , la había visto llorar de esa manera.

-Granger, no llores- la impresión de ella fue tal que por un momento seso de gemir de dolor

-no llores – volvió a decir el rubio , con voz pesada y a la vez un tanto frágil

- no llores , por que aparte malogras el color de tus ojos- dijo solo para continuar diciendo- y podrían confundirse con los de un Colacuerno Húngaro

– llorar por eso no sirve de nada ,Potter no es la gran cosa, puede que tenga un rayito en la frente , ya sabes …-su cerebro no encontraba ilación a lo que sentía – Pero siempre será el chico que se meo . ¿o te vas a dejar derrotar?

Silencio agudo , ella todavía lagrimeaba y de vez en cuando gemía.

-prefiero mil veces que des un puñete que verte llorar de esa manera, me desespera.

Dejo de llorar , solo gemía levemente. Lo miro y tras un largo silencio se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿Qué?-musito el Rubio imitando el soplido de la castañas , ese que lo catalogan de autosuficiente.

-¿Qué te ha pasado – volvió a preguntar esta vez mas preocupada y sin lagrimas que estorbasen su voz.

- nada, es decir . Trato de hacer lo mismo que tu hiciste por mi- en tono monótono

-¿lo que hice por ti?

- si, salvarte.

……………Flash back………….

Todavía sentía la presión sobre su cabeza, el maldito tatuaje pronto estaría en su brazo y la vida tendría un precio más caro.-Mierda- pensó en voz alta , todo cambiaria , su vida y hasta su muerte, no lograría nada de que en verdad le importara , solo viviría para la causa de su padre. Miro a su alrededor, el baño del segundo piso, donde se encontraba la puerta hacia la cámara secreta – Ni siquiera puedo abrirla, Maldito Potter, Todo esto es tu culpa – volvió a pensar en voz alta. Era evidente su frustración, camino en círculos por más de media hora. Se estaba volviendo ansioso, no encontraba solución a su problema.

Alguien se acercaba, sentía las pisadas ya sobre la puerta del baño, se escondió en uno de los retretes, esperando no ser descubierto

-haber , el polvo de centurión ya se ha acabado…le pediré a Harry que consiga mas, arbórea Africana si tenemos … verdad falta la piel en tiras de serpiente –la voz le sonaba familiar , claro que era mas pausa al ritmo que el estaba acostumbrado , era Granger , que hacia Granger ahí¿Acaso estaría pensando en hacer una poción multijugos?

-ya tenemos Veritaserum, solo nos falta la poción multijugos y podré dárselo a Harry –Miro por una rendija, pero al apoyarse sobre la puerta solo pudo ser descubierto por ella.

-Malfoy..-dijo seria, escondió la lista que tenia en sus manos, hizo su habitual tic nervioso, juguetear con el pie en círculos. Lo miro algo asustada pero tras una inhalación fuerte, se planto sobre sus dos pies y con mirada severa se atrevió a mirar directo al gris de sus ojos- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-espiándote¿que no es evidente?- las palabras salían como vomitadas. Lo miro fijamente.

- puede que si, pero no te creo del todo

- no te tengo por que dar explicaciones de nada, sangre sucia , sabes perfectamente que hablare de esto con mi padre ,y así no caerán en su juego

- ah…-musito ella restándole importancia y volviendo a su lista-sabia como era Draco Malfoy , sabia como manejarlo.

- es que acaso no has escuchado – indignado por la actitud insolente de la criatura

- o si muy claro- musito con sorna ,solo para de nuevo ensimismarse en el papel… "que se habrá creído"

.- accio lista-dijo atrayendo la lista con los con las pociones

- bueno , ya la había aprendido- dijo ella de lo mas habitual , limpiándose la falda y dispuesta a irse.

- que te has creído Sangre sucia , -los puños apretados , la cien apunto de reventar

- mira Malfoy , si tu ambición es ser el chupa medias de Voldemort..

-Para ti Señor oscuro- grito el rubio

- como sea , si esa es tu ambición , adelante ve a contarle a tu papi que has visto a la "Sangre sucia" hacer una lista de pociones . Eres libre de hacerlo ¿no crees? . Total en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale- suspiro con su habitual aire de autosuficiencia

- en lo personal..- continuaba diciendo la castaña- me has decepcionado , tu sabes tu familia morirá o sufrirá tras la guerra, gane o no Voldemort, así que no puedes usar esa excusa . el verdadero problema es el de enfrentarte a tu padre y asumir lo que en verdad quieres – giro sobre su talones rumbo a la puerta

- tu que sabes ..- escupió con ira , no iba a aceptar las majaderías de una impura como Granger, corrió hasta ella y la sujeto por el brazo

-bueno , se que pronto te pondrán el dichoso tatuaje , y por como te vi además por lo poco que te conozco , se que tu no eres sirviente de lo que no te conviene . Eres Draco Malfoy , no tienes que dejar de serlo , se fiel a ti mismo . aun así te vayas en nuestra contra- y tras decir esto desapareció tras el marco de la puerta

_Maldita Sangre sucia quién se creía para decirle… sus verdades_.

……………Fin del Flash Back……………..

-No sigas llorando –volvió a decir ya enojado y fastidiado

- no lo estoy haciendo – gimió mas fuerte.

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol , las nubes anunciaban la lluvia y ellos todavía estaban ahí , frente al lago .

- va a llover – dijo el rubio ,pero tras terminar la frase una gota se poso pobre su cabello atrayendo a mas gotas que pronto no tardarían en mojarlo todo.

- tu no lo entiendes- gimió mas fuerte ella sin importarle quedarse mojada – que mas da , mírame estoy ya mojada , no habría forma de quedar mas mojada de lo que estoy –dijo con voz nasal

-¿en serio crees que ya no hay forma de quedar mas mojada?-pregunto el rubio

* * *

-Buenos días , Harry – dijo Ron bajando de las escaleras y dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo que se encontraba sentado , frente a la chimenea de la sala común. 

-Buenos días , Ron – Se le notaba cansado , por su mirada se notaba que no había dormido casi nada.

-¿se lo dijiste , le dijiste a mi hermana?-pregunto el pelirrojo sentando a su costado

-si, estamos juntos de nuevo – brindo una sonrisa leve

-¿no deberías estar feliz? Tu pensaste que ella te iba a rechazar , y resulto que dijo que si ¿Por qué traes cara de entierro?

-¿tu sabias que Hermione estaba enamorada de mi?- fue directo al grano . Ron se quedo estático como una piedra , pero no hizo falta que contestara por que Todas las personas que estaban presentes en la sala común gritaron

-SI…- Harry volteo a ver quien había gritado , pero casi todos salieron disparados por el marco del retrato.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?- pregunto todavía sorprendido

-ella me lo dijo-soltó en forma de suspiro

- vale , no pensé que Lavander tuviera razón –musito Ron , estirándose

-¿razón?-pregunto confundido

- ahh, bueno es que Lav me dijo que Hermione tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndote-Ron lo miro un momento – ¿y que le dijiste?

- nada , que podía decirle … rato después me dijo que me fuera-dijo Harry

- vale , y has hablado con ella , después – pregunto el pelirrojo

-ayer en la noche tenia planeado decirle , la espere pero no llego , me quede dormido , hasta la mañana , me bañe y baje de nuevo y no estaba – resoplo con algo de frustración

-ven vamos a al comedor , tengo mucha hambre

-tu siempre tienes hambre

* * *

Parvati como era habitual en Hogwarts chismeaba junto a Lavander sobre los nuevos rumores , tales como : La impotencia de Zabinni , las horribles fachas de Lovegood , el mal gusto de los chicos de Susan Bones , la renovación romántica de Potter y Ginny Weasley , la supuesta nueva conquista de Malfoy : Anni Rickets y lo mas impactante , la extraña llegada de Hermione Granger a las cinco de la mañana y con la ropa completamente mojada.

-Hola chicas- repuso Harry , mienta veía como ron saludaba efusivamente a Lavander.

-hola –respondieron las muchachas

-¿de que estaban hablando?-pregunto Ron abrazando a su novia

- cosas de chicas -dijo riendo la rubia

-¿cosas de chicas?-dijo riendo Harry

-nada , estábamos comentando lo de Hermione- dijo Parvati en tono sereno , Harry sintió una electricidad ,acaso Hermione les había contado o peor alguna de las chicas los había visto besarse.

-¿Hermione?- musito Ron dando una mirada cómplice a Harry

-si , ayer llego… mejor dicho hoy llego a las cinco de la mañana completamente mojada –Harry miro atentamente como Parvati contaba la historia

-lo extraño era que por ratos de reía y por otros maldecía , nunca antes la había visto así , imagínense que todavía no se ha levantado , cuando la intentamos despertar nos dijo que si volvíamos a despertarla iba a probar algunas maldiciones que encontró en la biblioteca-

- esa no es Hermione –dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo

-claro que era ella –repuso Lavander – Para mi que estuvo con alguien mas , nadie se reía de la nada por que si

-¿no estaba llorando?-pregunto Ron

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-pregunto Parvati

-pues ya saben .. ustedes son chicas..-intervino Harry

- no era ella ,reía , maldecía , ya se como describirlo es como si estuviera en medio de Harry y de Malfoy – musito Lavander

-¿de que hablan?- Ginny se abalanzo sobre su novio dándole besos en la mejilla.

- de Hermione –respondieron casi todos los presentes a excepción de Harry

-ahh… cuando me desperté ella ya no estaba , solo la escuche en la mañana cuando llego mojada.

Entro sigilosamente por las puertas del comedor, sentía que todavía le dolía la cabeza , "maldito Malfoy" por su culpa tenia esa maldita gripe que con ni Poción se le pasaba , a pesar de eso traía la mueca parecida a una sonrisa , ayer había sido el día mas agridulce de tosa su corta vida , había conocido la faceta humana del mas inhumano de los Humanos :Draco Malfoy.

……Flash Back……….

Ya estaba ocultándose el sol , las nubes anunciaban la lluvia y ellos todavía estaban ahí , frente al lago .

- va a llover – dijo el rubio ,pero tras terminar la frase una gota se poso pobre su cabello atrayendo a mas gotas que pronto no tardarían en mojarlo todo.

- tu no lo entiendes- gimió mas fuerte ella sin importarle quedarse mojada – que mas da , mírame estoy ya mojada , no habría forma de quedar mas mojada de lo que estoy –dijo con voz nasal

-¿en serio crees que ya no hay forma de quedar mas mojada?-pregunto el rubio

-y después te quejas , claro ¿no ves? Esta lloviendo-repuso a con el tono nasal. Y sin decir la cargo , como si fuera un saco de harina de trigo ( o en otro caso saco de papas)

-QUE HACES!!-gritaba con todas sus fuerzas

- vamos a probar tu teoría-dijo el con sorna

-Te advierto Malfoy si no me sueltas ,te dejare sin hijos!!-amenazaba a mas no poder, pero fue inútil , para cuando se vio liberada estaba en el lago , completamente mojada

-¿que tal se siente,¿esta fría?-pregunto riéndose , era demasiada humillación para un solo día, busco entre sus bolsillos al fin la halló , su madre siempre le había dicho "la venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena" , pero es que su madre no conocía a Draco Malfoy – Accio Draco Malfoy – grito apuntándolo con su varita

Y ala velocidad de la luz Draco volaba , sentía como el viento le pegaba en la cara y como su cuerpo flotaba por inercia ala magia.

- Granger!- estaba rojo , mas rojo que un tomate , sentía la vena palpitante sobre su sien

-quería que lo compruebes tu mismo – imito su voz arrogante

. ¿ha si …?- todavía molesto y empujando poco a poco a Hermione con la varita, y ella trayéndolo mas con la suya ,pero como si recibiera una patada en sus posaderas

Y así estaban hasta el medio del lago

-Mira Malfoy como vuelvas a decir otra cosa mas sobre mi cabello , te juro que te rapo el tuyo!

- Ya quisieras, con el cabello de arbusto que tienes ,la envidia te corroe

-Pues tu no eres muy bonito que digamos , mas te pareces a una chica-sonreía ella con sorna

-basta! – exhalo con brusquedad , se fijo donde están , en medio del lago ¡en medio del lago y el no sabia nadar!, tan solo se sostenía por las pataletas que hacia abajo el agua ( que ocasionaban que nadara estilo perrito)

-¿Qué te pasa? Esta bien hagamos un pacto de no agresión .. como lo hicieron Alemania y Rusia en la segunda guerra mundial- decía ella sin percatarse el nerviosismo de su adversario

- que graciosa , Alemania rompió el pacto- dijo el ya mas nervioso

-¿Malfoy ?-Hermione lo miro estaba pálido -¿Malfoy que ..- para cuando quiso terminar su oración Malfoy estaba sumergido

-MALFOY- grito asustada , inhalo fuertemente y se sumergió no sin antes decir-CABEZA BURBUJA ( hechizo utilizado por Cedric y Fleur en el torneo de los tres magos)

Lo encontró , no estaba muy lejos de ella , cuando lo saco de la profundidad.- ¿no sabes nadar'-pregunto agitada

-me encanta cuando sacas tus conjeturas..-tosió ruidosamente pero sin perder el ego

-espera ya vamos- lo sujeto del hombro y tras una señal con los ojos grito -, EXPULSO

Los dos a orillas del lago mojados y cansados.

-Granger ¿-pregunto el rubio al no escuchar ningun reproche

-ahh- musito ella exhausta

-ya entrando en confianza- "si como no"- tienes que hacerme un favor

-Malfoy , debi suponerlo tu no das puntada sin hilo

-ah?

-ya dime – dijo en voz monotoma

- yo ,,- se notaba nervioso y dubitativo – que diablos…- resoplo – quiero que me ayudes a hacer un Patronus

-¿el patronus?-musito desconfiada

-mi padre esta en Azkaban – musito

- ah eso …- disimulo su interés - ¿y que gano a cambio?

- no que tenias el alma caritativa , Granger

- contigo siempre hago excepciones Malfoy

- haber … te puedo enseñar Legiritmancia , eso es mucho mas complicado

- suena interesante – musito ella

-pero nada de esto a nadie-dijeron al unisón

-bien

-bien

-tu no eres nada mió ni yo de ti

-exacto

-una ultima cosa, cuando digo que nadie se entre , quiero decir NADIE , NI LOS ESTUPIDOS DE CARA RAJADA NI LA COMADREJA

- lo mismo va para ti- dijo ofendida

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto

-haber … déjame ver , - el corazón de ella quedo en diástole – son las cuatro de la mañana !

- es tu culpa , por discutir tanto

….Fin del Flash Back….

Bostezó sin dejar de sonreír , Malfoy parecía un poco mas humano después de todo , se sentó junto a Neville que la miraba extrañado. NO saludo a nadie ni a Harry ni a Ron , ni siquiera Neville.

-Hermione ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupa , ella le contesto una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

- si , solo no he dormido y tengo un resfriado – le contesto

-¿Hermione?-pregunto nuevamente-tu le contaste a Harry sobre , tu ya sabes ..lo que sientes, no es que quiera sonar indiscreto pero oí algo de la conversación que tuvieron Harry y Ronald- dijo en murmullos apenas audibles para el oído humano

Hermione lo miro atentamente y tras una larga discusión mental dijo – si , pero ya no importa – sonrió naturalmente – es decir si me importa , pero ya hice todo lo que podía ¿no?

-HERMIONE-gritó una chiquilla a su costado , era la menor de los Weasley

-Ginny - se volteo lateralmente , para prestarle la debida atención- ¿Qué tal?

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?-pregunto picaronamente

-pues esa es una historia…-pretendía continuar pero la pelirroja ya le estaba interrumpiendo

- Harry ya me lo pidió – Hermione sintió que se le electrizaba la piel , pero lo aguanto

- me pidió que regresáramos y tu sabes que …- había dejado de escuchar ,trato de imaginarse o mas bien de recordar algo gracioso , si la caída de Malfoy cuanto intento pararse del lago , ja , tuvo que intentarlo diez veces por que el piso era desasido resbaladizo y no hacia otra cosa mas que caer y embarrarse

-Hermione¿y esa sonrisa?-pregunto algo sorprendida

- ahh , eso . Es que me alegro por ustedes , te lo dije , solo se tu misma – Ginny mostraba una expresión extraña , es que cualquiera que viera la escena no creería a aquella sonrisa de la castaña.

_

* * *

_

_SOILER_

_-¿Qué haces vestida así y con el?_

_¿Qué haces espiándome?_

_…._

_-tienes que pensar algo fuertemente alegre- dijo algo ofuscada ante tanta negativa_

_-¿ Potter corriendo como perro faldero detrás de ti?-aburrido_

_-¿Qué fue eso ¿-pregunto sonrojada_

_- Granger , es otra de mis tácticas , créeme estoy seguro que le gustas_

_- eres la persona mas engreída que conozco_

_-vez , es que represento algo en tu vida_

_.vete al demonio_

_-no gracias , ya estoy contigo_

_- me enervas_

_- tu también me enervas , no sabes besar_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nada de mi 3**_

_**Cáp.3 no puedes besar sin ser besado.**_

había pasado un día y medio desde que Hermione le había prometido enseñarle el pratronus , miro de nuevo su pergamino , vació desde que había visto llorar a la "sangre sucia" por " San Potter" no había escrito nada interesante , ya se le estaban acabando las idea .. Como se suponía que el enviara historias a El profeta si no tenia ninguna buena historia que inventar, todas las que se le ocurrían eran condenadamente cursis , si enviaba cualquiera de esas historias , la patada en el trasero seria rotunda y se acabaría su fuente de ingreso , desde que su padre estaba en Azkaban el había decidido hacer lo posible en sobrevivir sin utilizar los galeones de la familia , Aunque su madre los utilizara , el no podía , su honor estaba en juego.

Sintió un picotazo en la cabeza, una pequeña lechuza revoloteaba sobre su cabeza, aquel pajarraco parecía loco, le quito la carta que tenia en sus patas, pero todavía le reboteaba en la cabeza. Saco de uno de sus gabetines una galleta y se la dio.

- ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien – le dijo

Abrió la carta con cuidado de no romper el sobre.

_Querido Malfoy:_

_Hoy en la tarde seis de la tarde para ser exactos , ni un minuto mas , ni uno menos , a orillas del lago, no sabes como me ansío ver tu lindo rostro._

_H. Granger._

_Post :¿ Notaste la ironía?_

Su letra era ordenada y aseada , casi como sacada de un libro , una empollona de primera pensó , se acomodo en su asiento , guardo la carta en su pantalón , miro por la ventana, estornudo fuertemente , se toco la frente , tenia fiebre "Maldita Granger, ser mejor que atrase nuestro entrenamiento" pero después miro el calendario , tenia que aprender ese dichoso hechizo si es que quería hablar con su padre ." Maldita Granger , odio necesitarte"

* * *

Odiaba a las personas impuntuales , se había pasado diez minutos esperándolo ¿Qué se creía, miro de nuevo al castillo , pero no , el no llegaba , ni si quiera se había excusado , froto sus manos , tenia frió , y el lago no era el lugar acogedor para calentarse, sintió una electricidad pasar por su mano , si era eso de nuevo , no sabia por que pero cada vez se hacia poco a poco mas frecuente , miro su mano con cuidado , volvió a ver el horizonte , si era el , se acercaba corriendo , al menos corría. 

- esperándome Granger , pensé que no estarías , pero vale después de lo del otro día te he conmovido ¿no? -dijo en su habitual tono burlón

- a decir verdad si – dijo dándole la razón , Draco la miro algo sorprendido otorgándole una sonrisa esquiva – pensé que no tenias sensibilidad , pero ahora compruebo que tienes la sensibilidad de un Escorgruto.

- no he venido a que me hagas el perfil psicológico Granger , a lo que venimos –dijo fastidiado, sobo sus manos mientras continuaba mirándola

- antes que nada debemos de salir de acá es muy peligroso que nos vean juntos – dijo ella mirando a los lados- y antes de que digas cualquier estupidez no es para liarnos –dijo percibiendo la mueca lasciva de Malfoy .

-¿Salón de requerimientos?-pregunto Malfoy sonriendo

-si , anda tu primero – dijo ella sonriendo de lado

-tienes razón , lo mas importante primero – dijo girando sobre sus talones con aire frió y intentando sonar indiferente. Hermione movió la cabeza lateralmente , soplo de costado y sonrió atrevidamente.

Sin que nadie los viera , caminaron hacia el castillo, primero Draco busco la puerta , la abrió , a los pocos minutos hacia lo mismo , solo que esta vez alguien la había visto. Cuando trato de abrir la puerta ya estaba sellada.

-Ahora si ¿Cómo es ese hechizo?- dijo sacudiendo sus manos , mirándola fijamente , como si fuera ella en las clases de Lupin.

- es gracioso- susurro –aquí lo aprendí- volvió a sonreír .Draco pudo notar como ella poco a poco se ruborizaba.

-déjame adivinar- dijo ya desconcentrado – San Potter te enseño , ese truco- era casi una afirmación

-¿Por qué tienes que decirle así?-pregunto molesta

-¿Por qué no comenzamos de una vez?-dijo imitándola

-que carácter…-dijo burlona

-ya pues Granger- dijo pataleando , nunca en toda su corta vida ella lo había visto quejarse de esa manera , parecía un niño de cinco años llorando por su paleta. Río suavemente

-esta bien – se puso en guardia – lo primer es que es un Hechizo protector contra los dementores. Cuando uno hace un patronus, ha de estar pensando en algo feliz. Si el patronus es fuerte, la nube plateada tendrá forma.()

Draco la miro , sintió una calidez especial cuando ella hablaba . Trato de concentrase aun mas.

-¿es importante?-pregunto con arrogancia

-si , y déjame continuar – el Patronus adoptara la forma según el mago, de una forma u otra pero su tamaño no afecta a su fuerza y a veces puede tomar el aspecto del amor de toda la vida del mago, ya que se invoca con pensamientos felices . Conjurar un Patronus es magia avanzada y es extraño que alumnos de Hogwarts puedan hacerlo . Se pueden conjurar varios patronus al mismo tiempo.

-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto aburrido , evidentemente estaba fingiendo , nunca se dejaría de sorprender de ella, pero claro ella tampoco tendría que saberlo .

-eres insoportable- bufo

- si , bueno yo también te quiero … pero bien lejos-sonrió divertido

- ¿ahora podemos empezar?-pregunto como si fuera Snape

-vale- dijo , se puso en guardia ,separo las piernas y la miro fijamente -¿ahora?

-bien , ahora tienes que recordar una imagen alegre , pero en serio alegre , que sea feliz , de lo contrario no saldrá bien ¿OK?- había abandonado su tono mandón , para mirarle fijamente y hablarle despacio y claro.-cuando tengas la imagen ,apuntas con tu varita y gritas Expecto Patronus , haber inténtalo- termino en tono maternal.

Lo primero era buscar una imagen feliz , haber… cuando fue al primer partido de Quidditch , había estado sentado viendo a todos los jugadores volar y a su equipo ganar –listo – dijo ansioso

-pues bien, dilo-musito extrañada por su rapidez

-Expecto Patronus –grito – pero nada de nada ,apenas una luz algo polvorienta salio de su varita

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo molesta – te dije que era un recuerdo feliz , no cuenta cuando amenazas a alguien

-no pensé eso –dijo indignado

-entonces..-poso sus manos en su cintura

- recordé mi primer partido de quidditch , la primera vez que fui a un estadio..-dijo molesto , no quería que la "sangre sucia" se enterara , pero ahora recordando nuevamente , recordó que ese día su papa le había abandonado en la banca para irse con una señora de actitud sospechosa y su madre , bueno su madre siempre estaba en la casa.

-no , no ,no . Alegres..-pronunció , a pesar de todo lo que Malfoy le había hecho ,sabia que tambien había sufrido mucho ,es manera tan fría de tratar a las personas no viene de manera gratuita.- haber… por que no piensas en tu madre…-dijo con timidez

-tu que sabes…- un momento tenia razón , los recuerdos mas felices era cuando su madre le acariciaba el rostro en las mañanas.

-Expecto Patronus –grito mas fuerte , esta vez la luz de su varita era mas poderosa , pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, si ahora que lo recordaba … cada vez que su mama le acariciaba era por que su padre le había dado una surra o gritado por hablar con sangres sucias. Ella su madre nunca le había defendido.

- esta mucho mejor , aunque.. , vale a mejorado- le estaba resultando algo incomodo

-nunca pensé que lo diría en frente de ti , pero soy una mierda en esto, maldición – grito frustrado- se tenso todo , no le gustaba que las cosas no le salieran bien.

-no maldigas-grito como si fuera su madre.-solo tienes que relajarte un poco, observa –dijo tosió un poco y grito – Expecto Patronus – de su varita nació una nutria , que se movía vivazmente por todo el lugar.

-¿En que piensas cuando lo haces?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-pues a decir verdad , en varias cosas Mis padres , mis amigos , en Harry..-las palabras iban solas y por su propia naturaleza Hermione no se daba cuenta lo que decía simplemente las decía.

-En "Potty" – sonrió burlón – que no recuerdas que te rechazo

- bueno si el es feliz…-dijo sinceramente , le dolía era cierto , hubiera dado mucho por que fuera reciproco pero lo que mas quería en el mundo era que Harry dejara de sufrir.

-eso fue cursi – tercio molesto

-es que nunca te has enamorado , no se como explicártelo … es como si quisiera hablar de política de control sobre rebelión de los hombre lobo con un escorgruto – dijo algo malhumorada , su nutria iba y venia por toda la habitación , poco a poco se iba acercando al rubio.

- eso fue muy ilustrativo, Granger-

- haber , esto es extraño ,pero si quieres no respondas solo necesito que lo pienses ¿esta bien?- pregunto ,mirándolo ,pero no solo ella sino también su nutria.

-esta bien –resolvió

-haber ,¿recuerdas alguna vez sentir dolor de estomago con ver a alguien o que de repente con ver sientes que algo salta en tu pecho? -pregunto ella . A decir verdad no era precisamente un dolor , eran como patadas en la boca del estomago , espasmos , pero se hacían intensos cuando no le miraba.

- ¿lo tienes?¿tienes el recuerdo?-pregunto aun mas interesada

-se… - queriendo decir "sí"

-ahora ¿recuerda el momento , o el día en que mas te dolió el estomago , que sentiste la cara hinchada , recuérdalo .¿lo tienes?

_Flash Back_

Lugar orillas del lago.

-una ultima cosa, cuando digo que nadie se entre , quiero decir NADIE , NI LOS ESTUPIDOS DE CARA RAJADA NI LA COMADREJA

- lo mismo va para ti- dijo ofendida la castaña , mirándolo fijamente

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto , sentía que algo ardía , no sabia el porque , Volvió a mirarla

-haber … déjame ver , - ella lo miro sorprendida son las cuatro de la mañana !

- es tu culpa , por discutir tanto – La reto con la mirada ,ese jueguito de estar en medio del lago les había tomado su tiempo.

- tu eres el que me ha tirado , como si fuera un saco de papas –grito ofuscada sentada en las orillas al igual que el , ninguno de los dos se había levantado.

-Bueno ya me retiro , seguro alguna chica me ha de estar esperando y sabes soy una persona ocupa…-la arrogancia le desbordaba . se apoyo en una pierna pero cuando quiso levantar la otra cayo para atrás , se había resbalado , Hermione no paraba de reír.

-muy gracioso-dijo queriéndose levantar de nuevo pero otra vez se cayo y esta vez sentado. La risa de la castaña fue mas fuerte .

No dijo nada volvió a querer levantarse , pero caída , lo intentaba y volvía a caer. Hermione estaba al punto de las lagrimas , se sujetaba el estomago de la risa.

-no me parece gracioso , el piso esta muy resbaladizo –dijo enojado , pero ella no le escuchaba tan solo reía , ofuscado , molesto , enervado , sulfurado cogió un poco de poco formo una bola y le tiro en la cara.

-oye- dijo ella ya recuperándose de la risa , tenia la frente embarrada de lodo

-eso me parece gracioso – siseó su voz

-esto me parece gracioso-se había mordido el labio , de seguro no era nada bueno. Tomo el fango y se lo tiro , pero en el cabello.

-Granger – grito molesto

-tu empezaste-dijo molesta

-ya basta , ya estamos grandes y estamos en una tregua , así que compórtate – dijo molesto y queriendo sonar indignado , vio que la castaña estaba desprevenida y rápidamente copio el lodo mas cercano , lo reunió y se lo tiro , a toda velocidad.

-¡Malfoy!-le había dolido el golpe de lodo – eres una rata

-una serpiente corrigió- pero para cuando termino su frase ella ya le había respondido con otra bola de lodo , esta vez le callo en la cara en medio , salpicándole a los ojos.

-Hay mis ojos- grito desesperado

-HAY , se me paso la mano- dijo acercándose a el , importándole poco que se embarrare de lodo la falda del uniforme.- Tranquilo , deja de moverte –ordeno , con cuidado poso su mano en su rostro y quito el lodo lentamente , abrió el ojo de Draco un soplo levemente . Fue ahí cuando percibió el dolor de estomago mas doloroso pero a la vez el mas agradable , estaba cerca de ella respirando su aliento , ella le soplaba el ojo , vale ya podía ver , podía ver las pequeñas pecas que habitaban en su nariz. Era la primera sensación nueva , en mucho tiempo , pero no sabia que era

Fin del Flash Back

-y que con eso –pregunto sin entender, Hermione ya había guardado a su nutria.

-¿estas seguro que lo tienes?-pregunto ella casi sin poder creerlo , la analizo con la mirada definitivamente lo que tenia de bonita lo podía tener se fastidiosa … "¿un momento, bonita?"

-que si –grito

-bien ahora inténtalo-le mando

-Expecto Patronus-grito con la misma fuerza que le había gritado a ella , de su varita salio una luz potente.

-lo he conseguido , Granger..-dijo feliz contiguo mismo

-¿pero que es? Yo solo veo dos ojos y algo con patas ..-musito ella

-¿esta mal?-pregunto viendo como su animal sin reconocer pasaba por la sala pasivamente

-no , es un patronus , pero… vale , Es claro que estas aun triste , le paso lo mismo a Tonks , tenia problemas… , pero su Patronus no dejaba de ser poderoso- inquirió

- ósea que mi cosa esta , tiene la misma fuerza que cualquier otro patronus –pregunto como niño sorprendido

- si .la forma del patronus no indica su fuerza – dijo con seguridad – a decir verdad no pensé que fueras a hacer el patronus en un solo día –dijo sonriendo de lado

- bueno ya sabes soy un Malfoy , mejor dicho soy Draco Malfoy

-si ,bueno , soy demasiado curiosa ¿en quien estabas pensando?-pregunto interesada

-¿Cuándo me preguntaste eso del dolor de estomago?-inquirió –por que quieres saber , ahora quieres publicar mi vida – dijo de repente , pensaba decirle " en ti , por que me produces dolor de estomago de solo verte , seguro y después tendré nauseas"

-como que por que ..-rió de la inocencia de Draco- ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?-pregunto algo sorprendida

-¿que cosa?

- esos síntomas te dan cuando estas enamorado o mínimo cuando te gusta – resolvió finalmente – Hay Malfoy a veces me asombra lo ingenuo que puedes llegara ser

Pero Draco estaba frió , frió como el hielo . "que imbecil… el Patronus es un Hechizo que evoca los momento felices"

* * *

Simplemente no la encontraba dispuesta , cada vez que se le acercaba ella salía discretamente corriendo, ya había pasado mas de un día y ella no se había pronuncia al respecto , Era su amiga quería preguntarle como estaba , si lo estaba superando , por que había llegado mojada a las cinco de la mañana a su cuarto. Las clases por ese día ya estaban terminando. 

Ginny estaba en con sus amigas de grupo , hablando sobre sabe merlín que cosas . Camino sin rumbo , esa semana era memorable, no todos los días tu mejor amiga se te declara y te besa si por que si . miro su reloj ya eran las diez de la noche , tenia que regresar a la sala común , camino por los pasillos , solo para toparse con ella.

Lucía mojada , empapada ,no le podía ver el rostro , pero si podía ver su acompañante, Malfoy , sonreía como lo hacia cuando hablaba con sus presas , le miro con ira seguro le estaría haciendo algo , miro como ella le alcanzaba su chaleco y capa mojada para que lo escurriera , el lo hacia sin chistar ,¿le estaba escurriendo la ropa con sus propias manos?. Ella le decía algo mientras escurría su propia falda , "Merlín que estaba pasando" , se estaba acercando demasiado , quiso gritarle cuidado a ella , pero ya era demasiado tarde

* * *

- Bueno nos vemos mañana , que me toca a mi que me enseñes Oclumancia -dijo con voz desinhiba saliendo juntos de la sala de requerimientos , Draco le miro con algo de miedo 

-tengo palabra ,Granger. Ya es tarde , creo que me queda tiempo para algo..-Rió para si , tenia la impresión que algo los miraba

-tiempo para que –preguntó sin entender

-aqua… -grito moviendo su varita y señalando a Hermione. Ahí estaba ella empapada con agua , roja de la ira ,temblando de frió , mirándolo como queriendo morderlo, tratando de hablar sin decir palabras que después de arrepentiría

-Me la debías por tu culpa tengo catarro-dijo Draco conteniendo la risa- he no me mires así , que tu eres la que decía : La venganza no es buena mata el alma y la envenena

-vete al demonio- dijo irritada , quitándose la capa y el chaleco – toma esto escúrrelo , que yo también estaba resfriada

-no sabes cuanto lo lamento …-dijo con voz histriónica, dijo tomando su capa y escurriendo con las manos . Si no se estaba percatando que estaba obedeciéndole a Hermione la "Sangre sucia" , estaba escurriendo su ropa con las manos. Era ilógico , pero dicen que la realidad supera a la ficción.

Y para variar ella toda mojada en medio del pasillo , renegando por las actitudes inmaduras de un joven "sangre pura".-Cuando será el día que madures , Malfoy- dijo ya un poco mas clamada , escurriendo su falda sin quitársela. Fue ahí cuando se percato que Potter los mira asustado , el foco muggle se le prendió , paso su lengua por sus labios y hablo .

-ahora Granger , no voltees- siseó su voz y se acerco a ella , abrió sus brazos , dejando caer la capa y el chaleco de la castaña y sin mas que decir la abrazo

-que esta pasando-dijo entre molesta y sorprendida , pero manteniendo el volumen bajo

-Voy a ser mi acción buena del día , que Merlín me ayude-musito – ahora conocerás el cielo Granger -

Se alejo unos centímetros de ella , ella le miro extrañada , sabia que las cosas estaban un poco raras entre el y ella. Y sin mas preámbulo que un guiño de parte de el , la beso. ¡La beso, sintió como se le aceleraba el corazón tan solo cuando el movía sus labios con desesperación. ¿Estaba viva? Muchas veces pensó que besar a Malfoy era mucho Peor que besar a un dementor , Pero ahora comprobaba que la vida daba sorpresas , a decir verdad estaba tan impresiona que apenas movía algunos músculos.

Le sujetaba la cintura , la cual por cierto era mas pequeña de cómo se veía , claro si Granger se ponía dos tallas mas grandes de blusa, Poco a poco introducía su mano por debajo de la blusa, por ratos sentía como Granger temblaba , Por merlín que mención , Hasta se había olvidado de Potter.

- Hermione -grito alguien detrás de ella , rápidamente abrió los ojos ,pues con la emoción los había cerrado , se volteo por sus propios talones y miro con horror quien era.

-Harry…-tosió avergonzada – hola , bueno gracias por todo Draco, digo Malfoy –decía a toda prisa- Draco no aguantaba las ganas de reír , "San Potter" tenia el rostro distorsionado por la ira , " no que no le gustaba" "imbecil"

-¿Qué hace vestida así y con el?- grito fuera de si , había sacado su varita , Tenia la misma expresión de ira cuando peleaba con el Señor Oscuro.

-vestida así … solo es agua , no exageres Potter –dijo sin ocultar su sonrisa – aparte que querías…

- no estoy hablando contiguo maldito hurón ¿Por qué estáis igual de mojada que la otra vez?- la miraba seriamente

- me estabas espiando- murmuró algo sorprendida

- claro que no – tercio con ira

-esto tiene una explicación lógica – musito mirándolo

-claro lógica … Haber cuéntame quizás pueda entender

- bueno todo empezó…

- no te creo…-grito sin dejarla continuar

-pero si ni siquiera te ha contado – dijo Malfoy encarnando una ceja

- no es asunto tuyo –grito fuera de si Harry desconociéndose completamente

- pues ese es asunto mió ¿vale, Siento mucho lo que viste pero yo también estoy sorprendida- decía ella , no gritaba simplemente hablaba en voz neutral y conteniendo la vergüenza

-sorprendida – dijo Harry en tono irónico

-i.e.. si esta sorprendida , le prometí no hacerlo delante de publico , ni mucho menos en los pasillos – dijo entretenido- pero ella puede ser tentadora

- Draco – grito molesta

- vez le estas llamando por su nombre –la señalo indignado

-eso suele pasar en una pareja , dudo que a la comadreja de tu enamorada le llames Weasley – dijo apoyándose en una pared , Hermione le mando una mirada severa.

-eso a ti no te importa –dijo molesto

-a ti tampoco y supongo que menos después que la rechazaste ..

- Basta –grito la castaña fuera de si – escúchame bien Malfoy te has pasado de la raya y tu Potter no te interesa mi vida privada – escupió con ira les miro unos breves segundos y corrió hasta su sala común.

Harry le miro con ira

-acaso son pareja – dijo burlándose, por la reacción de su amiga , tenia la esperanza de que el beso fuera una triquiñuela del rubio

-que no viste Potter , anda a San Mungo quizás te puedan ayudar con la vista

-yo se que ella jamás estaría con alguien como tu , es ridículo si quiera imaginarlo.

-Ridículo , sabes que es ridículo que te guste ella y por vergüenza no la aceptes , eso es ridículo , por mi parte no tengo nada que perder – embozo una sonrisa sardónica

-no me vengas con estupideces que tu siempre le llamáis "Sangre sucia" , no me des cátedra de vergüenza,

- pero si yo le digo de cariño , si supiera las cosas que ella una "sangre sucia" puede hacer –dijo con malicia

-¿Qué insinúas?

-nada , supongo que eso lo sabes tu , contiguo compartió mas tiempo ¿no?. Aparte – dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos – ya estamos en tiempos modernos ¿lo sabes , no?, Todas las familias de Sangre Pura se han extinguido ¿en serio creíste que mi familia es enteramente pura?

- eso no me importa , aléjate de ella por que te juro..

-no jures en vano , seria mas saludable que ya te hicieras de la idea , hasta podríamos salir los cuatro – dijo a punto de reír , viendo como Potter se retorcía de los celos , aunque claro esta que el no estaba enteradote sus propias sentimientos.

* * *

- Por la cara que tienes , se nota que sigues de mal humor ¿pudiste dormir?- pregunto Ron mirando a su mejor amigo , se sentó a su lado . Miro su plato , pero no tenia intensiones de comer, volvió a mirarlo y dijo – mazo menos 

-¿me puedes explicar por que estabas de mal humor?-pregunto inocentemente , mientras miraba los pan queques de Harry (no sean al pensados) –te lo vas a comer- volvió a preguntar

- no , comételo- bufo

-ya …-trago un poco –dime – dijo antes de atiborrarse la boca con los pan queques

-Hermione – bufo , sujeto su vaso de leche y de un trago se lo acabo

-¿ya han vuelto a hablar?-pregunto impresionado

-si- miraba a la mesa de Slytherin buscando con la mirada a Malfoy , quizás y después de todo le podría hacer una maldición , nunca es tarde para corregirse.

-¿y que tal?-pregunto olvidando el ultimo pedazo de su desayuno

-mal , mal , muy mal –dijo exasperado , ya mirando a su amigo – ayer caminaba en la noche la vi besándose con Malfoy .

Ron lo miro y estallo en risas – he si.. y después que paso , vino Dumbledore y bailaron TAP.

- es en serio – tercio con ira-¿recuerdas que nos contó Parvati que Hermione llego mojada?- Ron asintió

-estaba con el , estoy seguro . Por que ayer también estaba mojada , mojada y besándose con el estúpido ese ,-escupía las palabras con odio – pero eso si unos días antes ,me había besado y dicho que me quería , no es mas que una zorra- no sabia ni lo que había dicho ., pero era en vano , ella estaba detrás de el , reuniendo el valor para contarle la verdad cuando escucho sus palabras recargadas de odio

Sentía que su corazón se volvía cada vez mas chico ¿ese era Harry¿era el quien había dicho eso?.Y lo que sintió él fue la mano derecha de ella golpear en su mejilla , ocasionando que todo su cuerpo girara y cayera de su banco.

- ¡Escúchame bien Potter! – no era nada bueno, le había dicho Potter, bueno eso no era nada a comparación con la cacheta – ¡Vas a controlar tu sucia boca cuando hables de mi! –las lagrimas salían solas , le temblaba la voz y las piernas – y que te quede bien claro , jamás en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar - esta vez en voz baja mirando fijamente , Harry podía ver como las pupilas de Hermione se hacían mas chicas , como sus lagrimas desbordaban su cara , como sus puños temblaban y como su frente se arrugaba , Mierda estaba decepcionada.

Quiso hablar pero no pudo , tan solo vio como salía corriendo del gran comedor, el cual por cierto estaba en silencio , frió . Todo el mundo se había percatado de la Gran cachetada que le había propinado Hermione al elegido . Trato de pararse pero con el malestar que sentía no podia si quiera respirar con normalidad.

la perdiste –dijo una voz grave a su izquierda , era Neville que para variar también estaba decepcionado.

* * *

El colmo , simplemente era el colmo ¿Cómo era posible que no le recibieran su trabajo, siseo la cabeza a los lados y releyó la carta con dedicación 

_Estimado señor Draco Malfoy :_

_De mi mas sincera consideración , Estamos muy sorprendidos por su trabajo , usted muestra excelentes actitudes para la prosa , y como usted sabe , esta virtud siempre es venerada en nuestro periódico, mas ocurridos los incidentes de su familia con respecto a la discriminación mágica nos hemos visto en la lamentable tarea de indisponer de sus servicios ,pues acorde con los tiempos modernos consideramos que tales actitudes no representan a un verdadero integrante de nuestro Periódico. Lamentamos cualquier tipo de molestia._

_Atentamente_

_El Profeta._

-Maldita sea- volvió a decir, arrugo la carta y la voto al tacho de basura , Sintiendo la presencia de Zabinni entrando por la puerta.

- ¿y esta vez ¿-pregunto su amigo

- me rechazaron por "discriminación mágica", como dicen los muggles "Haz fama y échate a la cama" – se paro de su asiento para recostarse en su cama.

-cálmate que ya aprendiste la lección- dijo arrastrando la voz

- ya dime que es lo que quieres, cuando hablas así es por que algo me quieres decir- dijo rápidamente

-esta bien – dijo sin mas – Granger le volteo la cara de una cacheta a Potter , sabe Merlín por que …

-¿Qué?- dijo saltando de su cama

-así como lo escuchas – dijo riendo – eso no es todo , toda la tarde Potter a estado detrás de ella suplicándole perdón , pero ella … bueno ya sabes como son las mujeres

-¿Cuándo paso?-pregunto interesado

-ayer , en el desayuno- en una actitud que le hizo recordar a Parvati , si era ella o era Lavander ¿Con quien se había acostado? De todos no importaba…

-ahh , por eso Granger no quería verme …-dijo sonriendo de costado

-¿con que es cierto?-dijo el moreno sorprendido

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto sin entender

-los chismes – repuso el moreno como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo

-¿Qué chismes?-dijo Draco ya molesto

-Pansy me dijo , que escucho a Edgecombe (Marieta) decirle a Cho Chang , que a su vez había escuchado a O'Flaherty decirle a Roggers , que Boot había averiguado por Abbot, quien había sacado la información de Parvati , y ya sabes que ella siempre habla con Lavander, que ¡oh, sorpresa! es la novia de la comadreja , mejor amigo de Potter…

-¿Puedes hablar claro?-grito ofuscado , no había entendido ni siquiera una palabra.

-Dicen que Granger golpeo a Potter , por que le escucho insultarle , decirle mil cosas que .. bueno lo hicieron merecedor de un derechazo suyo – le miro fijamente , Blaise sonrió -¿los has probado , no?- dejo de sonreír al ver la expresión de Malfoy –…y no sabes por que … solo por que estaba celoso de ti , dicen que Granger y tu mantienen algo así como un romance. Y sabes que en los romances suelen haber cosas , prácticamente dicen que Potter les vio en esos trotes , captas, los encontró en plena melodía ¿entiendes?

- Por Merlín , Eres prácticamente una mujer …

-cállate ¿te acuestas o no con Granger?-pregunto

-claro que … un momento ¿dices que todo Hogwarts sabe que Potter está celoso?-pregunto

-por favor , todo el mundo sabe que a Potter le gusta Granger , solo que tiene vergüenza de salir con una empollona sin gracia

-¿así que no es mi imaginación?- sonrió con satisfacción

-si bueno , la comadreja , Ginebra sabe a lo se atine con estar con el

- sinceramente Zabinni , me das miedo.. ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de la vida de las personas y aparentar que no saber ni como se llama Potter?

-NO disimules conmigo que te conozco y eres de mi misma calaña

-ah bueno eso si – dijo saltando de su cama – y por cierto no me acuesto con Granger, es demasiado Mojigata para eso.

-si , lo suponía – dijo algo decepcionado

-pero , nunca digas nunca- con una sonrisa torcida

-¿a que te refieres?

-nada , pero voy a divertirme con Potter , ya lo sabrás…

* * *

Sentía que le dolía las piernas , eso de estar corriendo y esconderse , no era muy agradable , no soportaba tenerlo en frente la decepción era de lo peor, Pero ella misma se lo había buscado "quien me manda en confiar en Malfoy"-pensó agobiada . "Me beso solo para que Harry tuviera celos ,eso se ve , pero a el que le importa" 

"quizás le guste besar a chicas incautas" pensó con mofa "tu no eres incauta , eres tonta" dijo otra voz muy parecida a la de Ginny.

No estaba cómoda, estaba sentada a faldas de un árbol cerca al bosque prohibido , Si a Harry se le ocurría acercársele ella se internaría en el bosque y lo perdería de vista , " pero es peligroso" "más peligroso es tenerlo en frente y perdonarlo". Volvió su vista a su libro _Mil formas de decir no con una varita. "Deprimente_"

Cuando se dispuso a abrir la tapa sintió como una vibración tibia corría por su hombro derecho , era relajante , era un masaje … era una mano , Se volteo rápidamente

-Malfoy.-grito

-vale …soy yo – salio detrás del árbol , mirándola divertido , vestía el uniforme , pero por su cabello parecía húmedo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto encarnando una ceja y con su tono habitual de mandona.

-vale , que no me has dejado enseñarte Oclumancia , puedo ser un buen maestro si es que me lo permites- dijo con voz persuasiva

-mira Malfoy , yo no se lo que es lo que quieres , de un tiempo para acá estas comportándote de una manera… - lo miraba severamente mientras el se limitaba a sonreír seductoramente , muy lindo , muy insoportable- … mira si antes eras insoportable ahora eres detestable- mintió

-sabes que es mentira Granger –dijo acariciando su rostro , acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza , Hermione se percato como Draco acercaba cada vez mas su rostro hasta que escucho unos arbustos moverse..

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto asustada

-Potter …- dijo separándose de ella

-¿Harry esta acá?-pregunto asustada

-Estaba tiempo pasado –dijo tronado sus dedos

-¿Cómo sabes..?-no entendía nada de lo que pasaba , mantenía las mejillas rosa por el amago de beso y por las un todavía vibraciones que tenia en el rostro por las caricias de Draco.

- Potter a estado persiguiéndote todo el tiempo , patético , parece que no sabe como disculparse ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto interesado

- La curiosidad mato al gato- musito ofuscada

-pero nadie le quita la información obtenida –respondió burlón

-me insulto ¿contento? –respondió con fastidio

- te ha estado persiguiendo por días , por que no simplemente aceptas las disculpas… ah es cierto te encanta la venganza-respondió con todo el estilo de una serpiente

-no es cierto – bufo indignada

-por favor Granger de no ser así , no hubieras respondido a mis besos , bueno si a eso se le llama besar- respondió riéndose

-no – empezaba a enrojecer con furia- me cogiste desprevenida

-aja…-musito incrédulo

-a ti se te antojo besarme …-respondió indignada

-para nada – dijo con seguridad

-entonces ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto todavía enrojecida

-Otras de mis tácticas , créeme estoy seguro que le gustas-respondió en tono evidente

-¿tus tácticas¿y era necesario?-respondió indignada

-bueno , a decir verdad no , pero si te gusto esta bien ¿no?-continuo sonriendo

-eres la persona mas engreída que conozco- sulfura y a punto de tirarle el libro

-bueno .. dijo encogiendo sus hombros

-eres de lo peor, nunca en mi vida había conocido ser parecido a ti – continuo diciendo irritada por el cinismo de su aprendiz

-vez , represento algo en tu vida- decía sin siquiera parar con la sonrisa

-vete al demonio - dijo parándose

-no , gracias . Ya estoy contiguo- dijo mirándola empalagosamente

- Mira Malfoy .dime lo que en verdad quieres … por que algo me dice que no solo querías el Patronus , dime , que me gusta que me digan las cosas directas- roja de la cólera

-esta bien , pero cálmate , que no me gusta el grito , bueno si , pero no como ahora – dijo recordando imágenes lascivas

Lo miro y se sentó automáticamente , sin controlar los bufidos de indignación , miro como el sacaba de su bolsillo de derecho una carta arrugada.

-Léela , y después te explico- _"De mi mas sincera consideración , Estamos muy sorprendidos por su trabajo…"_ siguió leyendo _"ocurridos los incidentes de su familia con respecto a la discriminación mágica nos hemos visto en la lamentable tarea de indisponer de sus servicios"_

_-¿_escribías en el profeta?-dijo sorprendida

-si . dijo en un suspiro

- pero si tu tienes la sensibilidad de una cucaracha , sin ofender a los insectos- ahora era ella la que mantenía una mirada burlona

-escribo , si , me ganaba la vida en eso , y no preguntes mas – respondió con un bufido

-OK – dijo conteniendo una risita

-como te darás cuenta , me han echado por los líos de la sangre y por eso te necesito- musito

-¿a mi?-dijo sin entender , pero tras una breve miranda entendió – oh no ,no ,no . Yo no seré una enamorada pantalla , ya te enseñe el Patronus , fui demasiado generosa- dijo haciendo el ademán de alejarse de el

-Granger , tienes que hacer, dijo en tono Severo , tu fuiste la de la idea de no meterme con el señor oscuro , ahora tu me ayudas – dijo ofendido

- no , Malfoy estas muy equivocado

-pero si te conviene Potter esta muriéndose de celos…

-no hables tonterías , Harry se ha vuelto un idiota y eso fue por tu culpa .. si el no nos hubiera visto besando …

- si tu no me hubieras contestado o mínimo golpearme como lo hiciste con Potter – dijo imitando su vos de mandona- ¿tengo o no tengo razón?

-me enervas – bufo la castaña

- tu también me enervas , no sabes besar – dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué no con otra persona?- pregunto con simpleza

-por que se me pega la gana que seas tu – dijo empezando a irritarse el también

-pero nada de exhibiciones en público , al menos no exageradas-dijo en un murmullo

-sabia que lo harías … solo para poner celoso a Potter – dijo guiñándole un ojo

-no , simplemente lo hago por que soy un alma noble-dijo imitando a Malfoy – A parte , a el no le tiene por que interesar o sorprender , total para el soy una ..- se contuvo

-primer paso para hacerlo recapacitar . ignorarlo , tratarlo como si fuera un del montón – dijo tocando su hombro

- no necesito tus consejos , no , pero me necesitas a mí – dijo riendo

-Tu me buscaste – grito enfadada – aparte me debes mis clases de Oclumancia

- todo a su tiempo Granger y eso es para todo.

* * *

Corrió por todo el pasillo buscándolo , Ron no podía detenerse , atravesó el Hall , subió las escaleras evadiendo las preguntas de sus compañeros , abrió la puerta de los dormitorios y Grito 

Harry , Harry , Hermione … ella … Malfoy … comedor –decía ya sin aire

-¿Qué me vas a contar? Que ella ya publico su romance con el , que los vez de la mano , que se reparten besos por ahí – dijo masticando aire , conteniendo los puños

- nada de eso , yo sigo creyendo que estas alucinando , mas con lo que acabo de ver – dijo serio – están en un duelo , Malfoy esta ganando …y ella no quiere rendirse,

Salieron corriendo del comedor atravesaron todo el castillo , hasta que la vieron casi tirada en el suelo , ante la mirada de casi todo el colegio , Malfoy con su mirada y su sonrisa torcida.

-Basta – grito Harry , pero al parecer ella no decía nada

-hazle caso a tu amiguito Granger , no vas a poder conmigo

- él no es mi amigo ,y puedo continuar – Bombarda – grito desde el suelo , Harry Pudo ver como ella no le miraba , tan solo tenia puesta su mirada en Malfoy , si estaban peleando , pero le estaba mirando con odio , pero le estaba mirando. Malfoy cayo adolorido al suelo , estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Desmaius – grito Malfoy , Pero Hermione pudo esquivarlo

-Everte Statum – grito ella atinando al blanco , Harry pudo identificar el hechizo era el mismo que Malfoy había usado contra el en segundo año. Hermione se paro con dificultad – Zancadilla- grito finalmente atando de pies y manos a Malfoy .

- Duelo terminado – grito Snape- Ganadora : Hermione Granger

Una sonrisa curso su rostro , limpio su falda y salio del salón

La vio irse , caminando un poco adolorida

-Hermione –grito Harry asustado por el duelo - ¿estas bien?- dijo acercándosele y tratando de buscar sus ojos , los encontró en su lugar , caramelo como siempre

-si – respondió sin mucho aspaviento

-Hermione , tu ¿me perdonas? Yo .. se que… fui un tonto , pero como …-trataba de decir

-te perdono , ahora déjame irme – dijo mirándolo fijamente

- Hermione en serio yo

-que te perdono – respondió pretendiendo sonar fastidiada

-pero y tu , Malfoy … -

-lo que tenga yo con Malfoy es mi rollo , yo no te pregunto mas por Ginny ¿o si?, te dije la vez pasada que te quería ,lo único que quiero es alejarme de ti , ya cuando este bien todo volverá a ser como antes ¿vale?

-no –respondió para su sorpresa -¿Por qué no puede ser como antes?

-¿no entiendes?- grito molesta – no me siento cómoda , el día que te enamores de verdad , lo entenderás , ahora solo déjame en paz

- con Malfoy – bufo – por si han peleado en un duelo es por que seguro ya han peleado por tonterías , vi como te cogía el rostro ayer y si para mi eso que vi fue una muestra …

-de tu estupidez –dijo indignada – no quiero que vuelvas a cuestionar mi relación con el , si le odio o le quiero o me de lastima o le ame , es mi problema .Y si , soy masoquista .. por que después de ti me gusta un Malfoy .

* * *

_Spoiler_

_no me gusta que andes en esas fachas – inquirió_

_¿Qué vas a ser me vas a cambiar?_

_Si , también bañarte_

_-no me toques ahí_

_-esta bien , pero si quieres tu lo puedes hacer…_

_-eres un cerdo_

_- un cerdo todo tuyo_

_-solo somos amigos Ginny , yo no tengo nada con Harry_

_- pero el esta detrás de ti , hasta parece que no se ha dado cuenta que esta enamorado de ti_

_que no me gusta Hermione , es mi amiga casi hermana_

_pues a Ginny nunca le ando mandando cartas cada media hora para ver como esta._

_por que lo haces si no hay nadie- dijo sonrojada_

_por lo mismo – musito apoderándose de su cuello._


End file.
